Whose Team Are You On?
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: This new mysterious Akatsuki member is on a mission for Orochimaru. She grows feelings for Deidara and Sasuke that she can't seem to focus right. Will lust win or will she be able to complete this mission? The demon inside her needs to go home and drags her along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

"Deidara quite day dreaming" my red-headed partner snapped "Leader-sama is expecting us."

"Yes Sasori-donna" I sighed.

I wasn't doing just any day dreaming, I was imagining my perfect girl. Long pink hair, a sexy body, and a short sexy outfit; but its wishful thinking, no one like that truly exists.

"Sasori! Deidara! You're late!" Leader-sama scolded "What took you so long?"

"Deidara stopped to day dream" donna explained.

Leader-sama glared at me before continuing the meeting at hand. I couldn't keep my mind straight; it kept going back to my dream girl. All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head, such a sensual voice calling my name.

"Donna, did you hear that?" I whispered.

"No, now shut up and listen brat" he snapped.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on that hypnotic voice. I was about to get up and walk to her, the voice seemed to be getting closer. Something Leader-sama said kept me in my seat.

"Finally, we have a new member."

I opened my eyes to see the girl of my dreams; not exactly but rather close. She had everything I dreamed of but she also had a tattoo on her forehead and some sort of blind fold over her eyes.

"Who would you like to work with?" Leader-sama asked her.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times" her hypnotic voice scolded "I work alone."

"Fine" he tossed her to Itachi "Take her to her room."

My heart sank and my blood boiled, this guy would be able to get more information about her first. Her, I didn't even know her name, no one did. Leader-sama began to leave; I assumed the meeting was over. I was the last one out; slowly I made my way outside finding a nice quiet spot to practice my art.

"Explosive."

I jumped in surprise. I held my heart as I turned around to see the new girl. My heart speed up and my mouth turned dry.

"Kurai" she extended her hand.

"Dei" I cleared my throat "Deidara."

I took her hand but blushed as soon as I heard my voice go thin and stutter. She smiled and stepped closer, my heart speed up even more and I stared at her lips. She retreated seconds before Itachi came out; he grabbed her arm and dragged her away. My subconscious wondered where he was taking her while at the same time I kicked myself for being such an idiot.

*** Itachi's POV ***

I saw Kurai outside with Deidara and something inside me hurt, I took her arm dragging her away. Something about her made me feel almost jealous, I've never felt this way about a girl before.

"Where are you taking me Itachi?" she pulled her arm back.

"Leader-sama has given me a mission to find a power stone" I explained "He told me to take you because you can be helpful."

A blood thirsty smile crept onto her face; it made my heart skip a beat. When we reached the village she put her hand on my chest, it took all my strength not to keep it there.

"Stay here" she ordered.

I just nodded. She went down to the village, the moment she stepped foot within the gates she was attacked. I could see everything from my view point. With a single wave of her hand all of her attackers flew backwards, the sunlight hit something in her hand and I realized it was her weapon. She got to the center of the village rather quickly; she stood still for a second, touched her forehead then slammed both hands to the ground. The earth shook and the village disappeared within a crater.

"That was fast" I noted when she returned "What about the power stone?"

She took my hand and led me to the middle of the crater. This time I saw her do some hand signs before slamming her hands to the ground. The village re-appeared, I prepared to fight the villagers but none of them came.

"The power stone is in the leader's office" Kurai said "I can't keep this village up forever."

I didn't know what to say and started my search. Just as Kurai said the power stone was in the leader's office. I rushed back to her just in time, she was beginning to shake. When she saw me she collapsed and the village went back into the ground. I picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Deidara's POV ***

I lay in bed tossing and turning wondering if Kurai was going to be alright since she was unconscious when Itachi brought her back.

"Deidara."

I sat up straight only to see Kurai in my room, she crawled onto my bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked grabbing her shoulders.

She nodded "Deidara."

"What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep here? With you?"

My mouth dried up and my mind went blank at her request. She leaned forward, with her hands on my chest gently pushing me back down on my bed and claimed my lips with hers. I shifted my hips ever so slightly and she moaned, glancing down I saw Kurai straddling me. It made my cock go hard; she moaned again then began making small little kisses down my neck while her hands glided down to my boxers.

My hands fell to my side gripping the sheets tight as Kurai's soft delicate hands grabbed my cock and squeezed. I moaned arching my back as she pumped and teased me. Her kisses continued down to the edge of my boxers, she glanced at me before shifting her weight further down my legs. Her hands moved up my thighs to pull down my boxers. Her lips stayed with the edge of them, as they got pulled down she would kiss along the way. They were almost off when someone knocked on my door.

"Deidara-sempai" Tobi's childish voice chimed though the door "Leader-sama sent Tobi to get you."

"I'll be right there" I growled at him.

I looked at my clock, seven in the morning. I sighed and got out of bed when I realized that Kurai wasn't sitting on me any more. I wondered if it was all a dream, my boxers were still on and there was no way she could have disappeared so quickly, so it had to be a dream.

I went to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower; I had to back up to look at myself in the mirror. There were lipstick stains all over my neck and mouth; my heart began to flutter as the events replayed in my mind. My cock got hard again as I realized that nothing was a dream. I hurried with my shower so I could see Kurai again…right after I talk to Leader-sama.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Pein's POV ***

"How are you feeling today Kurai?"

"Better Pein" she replied.

I stared at her; Kurai's body seemed to be glowing. It was unnatural but she made it look right.

"You're glowing" I noted.

She began to remove her blindfold but I had to grab her wrists to stop her. Kurai looked at me with a faint smile as someone knocked on the door.

"Leader-sama, you called for me?"

The door knob began to turn, Kurai turned to walk toward the door. As she left she brushed her hand over Deidara's chest as he walked in. His head turned to follow her so I cleared my throat; he turned back to me closing the door.

"Were you visited by Kurai last night?" I asked.

"Wha-what brought that up?" he stammered blushing.

"Her powers can be very dangerous."

"Why does she wear the blindfold?"

"She can see people's future and she can control people with her eyes. It drains a lot of her powers and sometimes she can't control those powers. So she has that special blindfold that allows her to see while other's can't see her eyes" I paused "You changed the subject Deidara."

"Sorry Leader-sama" he blushed even more "Yes, she visited me last night."

"Kurai needs to be controlled."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"She seems to favor you above the rest of us. You may be the one who can control her."

"What if I can't?"

I never answered and just sent him away. Truthfully I didn't know the answer myself.

*** Deidara's POV ***

I left Leader-sama's office with many questions. I wondered if maybe I could control her, wondered why she even needed to be controlled in the first place.

"Eternal beauty."

I turned to the voice to see Kurai flirting with Sasori-donna. My heart sank but something strange caught my attention; he was acting like he wanted nothing to do with her. She removed her blindfold and looked deeply into his eyes, oh how I wish I could see those eyes.

"Teach me" she whispered sitting on his lap, a leg on either side of him.

"I can't teach you anything" he stood up while getting her on her feet.

"Teach me your art."

"Why should I?"

She stared at him shocked, so did I; Sasori-donna wasn't drawn into her powerful eyes. He walked off leaving her standing there, I wondered if he was able to resist her eyes because he was a puppet. Kurai put her blindfold back on and a smile formed on her lips, it made me shiver imagining what it would feel like to have her lips on my body again. Kurai saw me and her smile brightened, I just froze, when Hidan came out of the kitchen with a sandwich her smile turned into a grimace and she raced out of the base.

*** Sasori's POV ***

What ever human emotion I had left in my heart was acting up. When Kurai was touching me I felt human again, no longer a puppet. I closed the door to my room breathing heavily, I clutched my heart and it was beating fast. It was actually beating! There was something strange about that girl and I was going to figure out what it was. I just had to stay clear from her touching me.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Sasuke's POV ***

I sat on the ground leaning against a tree waiting for her. A rustle in the distance, a snap of a fallen tree branch and she soon came through the forest and saw me. A light smile played on her lips as she removed her blindfold.

"I thought I was meeting with Kabuto" she leaned against a nearby tree.

"He's busy" I replied staring at her.

"So Orochimaru sent a child instead?"

"Kurai, I'm not a child."

"You will always be a child until you can prove to me that you're not."

She irritated me so much and she knew that made my blood boil. Yet I love Kurai. I wanted to show her how much I love her but I had a reputation to keep. I had to resist her for as long as possible, besides she's Orochimaru's spy and I can't loose his trust if I want to kill him. Though I wonder what she'll do when I free her from this servitude.

"Just give me the report" I sighed.

"One member is suspicious and cautious of me, two are trying hard to resist and one is under my complete control" she explained then waved her hand "The other five Akatsuki members I don't even care about."

"So your infiltration was a success?"

"Yes oh high and mighty Sasuke" she replied sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes and waited for her to leave but she just stood there staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I inquired.

"Why aren't you affected by my eyes?"

My heart stopped, I didn't know the answer to that question. All I knew was that I always get lost in her aqua colored eyes.

"Sasuke?"

I blinked and she was kneeling beside me. My heart speed up, I couldn't lose my cool now.

"I don't know" I replied but my voice cracked.

"Sasuke?"

I took a deep breath and swallowed, her hand was lightly placed on my knee and my dick began to throb. I stared at her lips and began to move toward her; I kissed her, she blinked twice before she kissed back. I reached up to place my hand behind her neck drawing Kurai closer, her hand crawled up my leg and I felt my dick grow hard. I wanted her, needed her. I left her lips kissing down her neck, she moaned lightly when I reached a certain spot. I teased her by lightly nibbling that spot making her moan and shutter, while her hand played around the edge of my pants.

"I see you two are well acquainted."

Kurai was pulled away from me, looking up I saw Kabuto holding her by her hair. She winced in pain but didn't complain or fight.

"Orochimaru-sama was wondering what was taking you so long" he smirked "As for you Kurai, I don't trust you but Orochimaru-sama does. Just stick with your job and leave the rest of us alone" he tossed her away "Sasuke did you get the information that you were sent out to get?"

I glanced at Kurai, she had her blindfold back on and hugged herself. She wasn't even looking at me, like she was ashamed.

"Orochimaru will be mad when he learns that you abused his favorite treasure" I replied.

Kabuto looked at her then went wide-eyed as something went through his mind.

"Yes I got what he wanted" I sighed "Kabuto, let's go. Kurai, be careful, and remember to come back to me."


	5. Chapter 5

*** Hidan's POV ***

"Where the hell is Kurai?" Leader-sama shouted.

"How the fuck should I know?" I asked trying to sharpen my scythe in peace.

Leader-sama walked off to find someone else. Moments later she walked back into the base, her face so sullen but she was licking blood off her fingers like a cat.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked eyeing her "Leader-sama is going mad looking for you."

"That's none of your fucking business" she hissed.

She gave me a look and I knew that if the blindfold was off she'd be giving me a deadly glare. I leaned back in my chair and smirked, I had new respect for this chick.

"You don't like having people act as a babysitter" I commented.

"Hell no" she grimaced "I don't need any bastard to take care of me."

"I love you and your attitude."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. I felt my heart speed up and a blush rose to my cheeks when I realized what I had said. She walked past me, I turned my head toward her, Kurai paused at the door frame and turned her face slightly toward me.

"I wish you hadn't said that" her voice soft and sad like her words were the tears she couldn't shed "I'm not the girl for you Hidan."

My heart felt heavy and sunk. I turned back to my scythe, but unable to concentrate I went to my room to pray to Jashin.

*** Itachi's POV ***

Leader-sama interrogated me about Kurai for so long and it was late, I wanted to sleep. When I went back to my room I saw her curled up on my bed. Kurai looked so innocent, but I knew better, I walked up and knelt by my bed. I was going to tell her to go to her room but she was asleep, it was late so I decided to just sleep next to her.

**MORNING**

When I woke up Kurai was curled up against me, her face buried in my chest and my arm around her. I looked at her closely and saw that silent tears stained her cheeks during the night so I pulled her closely. She groaned and pushed away, I drew her close to kiss her forehead before letting her go.

"What the hell happened?"

I opened my door to see Kakuzu staring at a bloody Hidan. Kunai were still embedded in his skin, cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Someone tried to fucking kill me last night" Hidan complained storming off to see Leader-sama "When I find out who, I'm going to let them die a very slow and painful death."

I turned back to Kurai after closing my door to see her sitting up straight on my bed. I walked over to her, about to touch her cheek when she flinched away.

"Don't tell me you love me" she warned.

"Excuse me?" I blinked blushing.

"You will die."

She stood up and left. Leader-sama's voice rung in my head and I made my way to the meeting room.


	6. Chapter 6

*** Pein's POV ***

"Two new members" I informed "Sasuke and Karin, they will be partnered with Kurai."

The two of them walked in and scanned the room. His eyes fell on Kurai and a small smirk formed while Karin hid slightly behind Sasuke glaring at her.

"I didn't want a team" Kurai hissed.

"I don't want to be teamed with her" Karin complained.

"No one would want to team up with a bitch like you."

Kurai and Karin began to bicker like sisters. I was beginning to get a headache, it looked like Sasuke was fine but the others were either annoyed or amused.

"Enough" Sasuke said calmly.

"But-" Karin began to argue but Sasuke gave her a look "Yes, Sasuke-kun."

Kurai was looking at Sasuke silently, they stared at each other. She gave a huff and crossed her arms.

"Sasuke, Karin you can take Kurai's room" I explained "While Kurai you can sleep in either Deidara or Sasori's room. They are the only two who have an extra bed."

She gave me an intended glare and stomped off brushing past Karin. I sighed looking at the two new members.

"Will you be able to handle those two?" I asked Sasuke.

"I'll figure something out."

*** Sasuke's POV ***

Kurai was lounging on a chair when I walked out of the meeting room. She caught my eye and I tilted my head to the hall, she got up to lead the way. Kurai held the door open for me then closed it behind her.

"What are you and that bitch doing here?"

Kurai went to lay on the bed, I sat down by her head. My heart pounded being this close to her.

"Orochimaru could lose his best spy" I explained "Karin can sense their chakra and can help you with your research."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

I brushed some hair out of her face "Orochimaru thought I could control the two of you."

"Oh" she sounded hurt as she sat up.

Kurai started to walk toward the door, I grabbed her hand. Pulling her toward me, my arms wrapped around her waist and I buried my face in her stomach.

"I can't stand being away from you."

"Sasuke" her voice was soothing.

She brought my head away from her and bent down. Kurai's soft lips gently landed on mine, she pushed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. Her hands stayed on my chest as we kissed each other.

"Sasuke-kun, we've got trouble!" Karin shouted through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I got up to answer the door when I heard Kurai's voice on the other side.

"What's got you so worried?" she asked.

I opened the door before Karin could respond, afraid of what might be said.

"What's this trouble you talked about?" I asked.

"Kabuto is nearing and he has two extremely powerful people with him" Karin explained bringing her voice to a whisper.

"That fool is going to blow our cover and get us killed" Kurai hissed.

"Come on, we have to stop him from getting too close" I ordered.

The three of us ran down the corridors, Kurai got ahead by a few seconds. Once outside we hit a barrier along with the rest of the Akatsuki who must have sensed the approaching chakra. The only one who made it through was Kurai, at that moment I knew it was a trap set up just for her.

"Welcome to the party" Kabuto smirked "Where Kurai dies."

"Not in this life time freak" she hissed.

"You said you just needed a little of her blood for tests!" Kurai shouted.

"You brought him here!" I flipped "You betrayed us."

"I knew you were a bitch Karin" Kurai admitted "But I didn't know you hated me that much."

"Enough talk" Kabuto hissed "Kill her!"

Kurai summoned her poisoned silver thorn whip, but that wasn't going to do much against Orochimaru's two strongest men. She did well to defend and tried to get her blindfold off but they worked as a team to prevent her from doing as she pleased.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Itachi demanded.

"Kurai has never attacked in her life" I explained "Her abilities lie in her eyes and her summoning techniques."

"What's a ninja who can't attack?"

I watched Kurai fall to her knees; her chakra dangerously low and badly bleeding. There was nothing I could do for her, it tore my heart out.

"Not so tough now" Kabuto sneered "Let's see what you hide behind that blindfold."

"Kabuto don't!" I yelled "She's too weak, leave the blindfold on!"

He ignored my warning, reached down and pulled the blindfold off. Kurai's chakra sky rocketed, the power surging through the barrier sending us back hitting the base.

"What happened?" Pein called regaining his footing.

"That mark on Kurai's forehead is the curse of a demon" I explained "The blindfold keeps the procession down. When the blindfold is removed and she has little chakra left the demon takes over."

There were only two ways to stop the procession; either kill Kurai or attack the curse with something that'll shake her up. I couldn't do anything to help from behind this barrier; an explosion from above sent her flying into the barrier and her chakra subsided. I saw the blond descend to the ground on a strange bird, he grabbed the blindfold from an unconscious Kabuto and placed it on Kurai. Sasori undid the barrier; I ran straight to Kurai's side, she was still alive but just barely. Kabuto had woken up and ran away afraid of the Akatsuki's full force – they also banned Karin from ever returning.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Kurai's POV ***

My body felt heavy and dark. Not a normal lights our darkness; this was thicker, more dangerous. I couldn't move as the darkness enveloped me, this ominous feeling crawled over my body, recognizable yet so new. Something touched my neck threatening to choke me when I realized it was the demon. I tried to fight the feeling but it was hard to do when I didn't know where I was.

"Take me home" a voice called "Take me home or you'll die."

"Who-who are you?" I choked out, voice only a whisper.

"I'm your demon. Take me home and you'll be normal."

I felt something warm trail down my cheek "How?"

The feeling around my neck loosened "I'll guide you – you'll know what to do when the time comes."

"Why now?"

"Your body is weakening."

I felt the darkness around me crash into my body. I jolted straight up breathing heavily and looked around. I was still at the Akatsuki base with Sasuke and Deidara hovering over me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly, I could see the strain leave their faces.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a month" Deidara replied "I thought you were never going to come back to me."

"Sasuke?" my heart fell, I only ever wanted his attention.

"I had to report the incident" he took my hand "I'm so glad you're up."

"I have to return this demon to its home. He came to me, saying I was weakening."

"You're not weakening" he assured me.

I lightly touched his cheek. Despite how I acted my heart only belonged to Sasuke, ever since he stopped Orochimaru from almost killing me just because I messed up on a mission. Maybe that's what the demon meant about me getting weak; my feelings for Sasuke must be getting in the way of me getting stronger.

"This mission is done, I can't complete it" I swung my legs to the side of the bed "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Deidara called as I left the room.

I didn't answer him, but I felt both he and Sasuke were following me. I had to find the demon's home and get him out of me. The idea of being normal sent chills down my spine, I could finally remove this stupid blindfold and be free of Orochimaru.

"Wherever you go, I go" Sasuke reached for my arm but I moved out of his reach "You know you can't go back right now."

"I'm aware" she whispered touching the tattoo on my forehead "I'm taking this demon home."

"And where might home be?"

"I don't know, but he will lead me in the right direction."

*** Sasuke's POV ***

I was thrilled that Kurai was awake but she definitely acted differently. I didn't bother telling her that Pein wanted to give her a mission or that Orochimaru wanted her back at his side. She had a mission in mind for herself and I planned on helping her in any way possible.

"Is it really okay that Deidara is following?" I whispered.

"I don't really want either of you to follow" she replied loud enough so he could hear too "It's unnecessary."

"I'm not taking any chances you getting hurt" Deidara told her proudly then frowned "Why are we walking and not taking one of my birds?"

"Why don't you take your bird and watch from the sky" she suggested "That way you can see if danger approaches."

"That's a great idea" he beamed and flew up to the sky.

"Finally" she reached for my hand "I thought I'd never get rid of him."

"Kurai, I love you."

Just as the words left my mouth we fell into a hole. I cracked my head on the rock surface and blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Kurai's POV ***

I rubbed the back of my head and sat up; I realized that I was still holding Sasuke's hand. I shook him lightly, he groaned sitting up and looked around. Deidara came flying down into the hole and I let go of Sasuke's hand.

"Are you okay?" he reached down to help me up.

"I'm fine" I knocked his hand out of the way "This looks to be a very abandoned village."

"It's amazing that no one has ever found it before."

"You take to the skies, so of course you've never found it."

I began to walk closer to the village, the demon inside of me started to stir in me. I knew this was the right place all I had to do was find the right spot. The boys followed, the demon dragging me along for the ride to the center of the village. There stood a statue's hand with a thorn poking through the wrist, I walked toward it slowly.

"Kurai, this place gives me the creeps" Deidara shivered rubbing his arms.

"Then go" I replied not turning back.

There was movement behind me and someone took my hand "I'm with you all the way."

I glanced down at the hand and followed the arm up to see Sasuke's face. I smiled lightly and moved sit at the base of the statue. I looked up at the thorn, took off my blindfold and removed the thorn. I could feel the surge of power in the underground village, things went black.

"You have done well Kurai" the demon sneered at me "For a human."

"How is this statue your home?"

"This is the gateway to my home stupid girl."

I ignored him and let him just leave my body. Sasuke was at my side when I came to; he pushed hair out of my face. The first thing I noticed was the emotions on his face; it was a nice change from him being completely emotionless. He helped me up and I staggered a little, Deidara handed me the blindfold and with a smile I tossed it away.

"I won't be needing that anymore."

He looked me in the eyes "Leader-sama said that you can control people when they look you in the eyes."

I shook my head "The demon is no longer in me; you have nothing to worry about."

"You have very beautiful eyes" he smiled.

Sasuke pulled me closer "She's mine."

I blushed "Deidara, anything I did when the demon was with me I must apologize."

This time he blushed "Why are you apologizing?"

"The demon uses sex to regain the powers that I use" his face turned bright red "I don't love you Deidara; you were my easiest target in the Akatsuki."

"So I was just a sex toy?"

"Yes."

His fists clenched up "I don't believe it."

Sasuke took a step forward "This conversation is over. Come on Kurai, let's run away from everything."

"Kiss me" Deidara called after me as Sasuke took me to our exit "Prove to me that what happened the first night wasn't real."

I glanced at Sasuke, he tightened his grip on me I pulled out of his hold and walked to face Deidara. I took a deep breath not really knowing what I was doing or why for that matter. Slowly I stood on my toes and captured his lips, the plan was to just give him a peck on the lips but her took a hold on my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel his need for me as he deepened the kiss, my knees went week and I was thrilled that he was holding me.

"I knew there was a spark here" he smiled as I pushed away.

Sasuke ripped me out of his arms "This was all pointless, Kurai is coming with me."

"I'm human and can choose my own path" I hissed.

He fell silent; I took a few steps away from the two before turning around to face them. I knew what it felt like when I was with Deidara, maybe the best option was to see how I really felt about Sasuke before I made a final decision. This time I kissed Sasuke; he was hesitant at first but wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his want but it was much more tender then Deidara's it made my body shiver.

I pulled away "I've made my decision."

"And what does kissing us have to do with your decision?" Deidara inquired.

"I want to be with Sasuke for the rest of my life" I took his hand "It's just how I feel when I kiss him. The demon had an interest in you or else I would have never flirted with you."

I saw him fall to the ground, but that wasn't my problem. I was free of the demon and could live how I wished with Sasuke by my side. We only had one issue – Orochimaru, he sent many of his henchmen to collect us and it helped us train to one day defeat him. Deidara had made sure to keep the Akatsuki off our back and when ever we crossed paths he would help us in a mission, but he always resented Sasuke for having me by his side. It was life, and surprisingly peaceful, I loved it and felt so much lightly without the demon in me – I never did find out how he got in me but he's out so I didn't care.


End file.
